The present invention relates to concrete wall forming devices and methods and more particularly, to device for securing one face wall mesh to vertical rebar and standard concrete forms.
In the construction of concrete walls of fixed width, securing one face wall mesh to rebar and forms is an expensive and cumbersome process. Conventional ties for this purpose are made up of multiple parts that either had to be connected and adjusted for the width of the concrete wall, or secured with a nut and link. If one piece was lost, the tie was unusable.
As can be seen, there is a need for a simple, one-piece tie design that allows the tie to be easily handled and installed by whomever is installing the mesh and form and pouring the concrete.